


Erano grandi amori e piccoli dettagli.

by A n o n y m o u s Rei (rainingashonFlorence)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Claudia Stilinski/John Stilinski - Freeform, F/M, John Stilinski/Dave Hale, Kid!Derek, Kid!Stiles, Lacrosse player John, M/M, Possibly Pre-Slash, What if?, basketballplayer!Dave, hint!Sterek, kid!Sterek, teen!Laura
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 17:26:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2589953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainingashonFlorence/pseuds/A%20n%20o%20n%20y%20m%20o%20u%20s%20Rei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Pochi minuti dopo escono e sono così patetici che vorresti ridere, perché hanno la capacità di litigare anche per chi deve guidare, ma l’unica cosa che fai è prendere in mano la foto che vi ritrae insieme, tu, Claudia e Dave e concederti un altro bicchiere per affogare in tutto ciò che hai perso e tuo figlio sembra aver ritrovato."</p><p>O come John immagina cosa sarebbe successo se Dave non fosse morto nell'incendio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Erano grandi amori e piccoli dettagli.

**Author's Note:**

> Questa one-shot è la quinta di una raccolta che ho iniziato su EFP ma non penso pubblicherò anche qui.  
> Non c'è un motivo preciso per cui ho concepito questa coppia, so solo che è crack, non totalmente impossibile e boh, mi piace l'ide.

Se John e Dave avessero avuto la possibilità di conoscersi, sorreggersi e aiutarsi sarebbero stati ottimi amici. Di quelli che chiami quando tuo figlio non torna a casa per assicurarti che l’altro sappia dove è, in una sorta di _relazione-non relazione_ dovuta alla mancanza di una figura femminile nella vita di due adolescenti. Come quelli che inviti il sabato sera per vedere una partita di basket e che finiscono, _metodicamente_ , per addormentarsi sul divano di casa tua con la birra ancora in mano e con la tua voce di sottofondo, le occhiaie di chi ha passato una giornata infernale ad accudire un bambino di otto anni.

 

Certo, sarebbe stato tutto davvero fantastico se Dave fosse sopravvissuto all’incendio e nessun gene sovrannaturale si fosse annidato, generazioni prima, nel suo DNA.

Ma John pensa che nemmeno quello avrebbe ostacolato il loro rapporto.

Si sarebbero incontrati al supermercato, mentre Dave discuteva con Derek su quale fosse la miglior cena e tentava di convincere, al telefono, Laura che quella sera non sarebbe potuta uscire e lui avrebbe cercato  di non far scappare Stiles, inutilmente, mentre cercava il tipo giusto di pastina da dare al suo bambino.

Stiles sarebbe comunque riuscito a perdersi, ad un certo punto, e avrebbe incontrato gli Hale mentre Derek si sarebbe messo a  tirare il giaccone del padre, infastidito dall’odore di medicinali che il suo piccolo avrebbe emesso.

A quel punto sarebbe iniziata la vostra patetica storia di padri soli in cerca di un’ancora per ricostruire due famiglie distrutte.

Una sera come tante avreste scherzato sui tempi del liceo, in cui non eri nient’altro che una riserva della squadra di basket e Dave il titolare di quella di lacrosse, con le spalle larghe e i muscoli definiti che avevano fatto impazzire tutte. Forse, dopo un bicchiere di whisky di troppo,  mentre i bambini dormivano e Laura era ad una dannatissima festa, gli avresti  confessato che anche tu eri  impazzito per le sue spalle, immaginandoti di aggrapparti mentre facevate sesso o mentre ti portava a letto, dopo che ti eri addormentato sul divano di casa dei suoi. Poi ti saresti scusato perché è nella tua indole scusarti per tutto. Ogni tanto speri che Stiles non abbia preso questo tratto di te, non vuoi che sia così _debole_ davanti alle persone che ama.

 

Hai sempre immaginato che, a quel punto, avrebbe riso e il tuo bicchiere sarebbe finito sul tavolo senza darti il tempo di vedere l’azione compiersi e sempre senza fare rumore.

Poi, per qualche strana ragione, ti avrebbe baciato. Non sai come o perché, ma hai sempre immaginato di baciarlo, sul porticato di casa, con Derek e Stiles addormenti nel letto matrimoniale a bisticciare anche nel sonno, e forse ad amarsi come solo i bambini sanno fare, con un futuro un po’ meno doloroso _,  insieme_ , già scritto sotto pelle.

 

Nemmeno sai perché pensi a tutte queste cose, con un bicchiere di whisky in mano mentre tuo figlio ti passa davanti e ci vedi così tanto di _lei,_ della donna che hai sempre amato, che quasi ti fa male il cuore.

Se dovessi dividere la tua adolescenza in due amori gli daresti il nome di _Claudia_ e _Dave_ , la futura signora Stilinski e il signor Hale.

 

Solo quando Derek ti è davanti ti risvegli. In quel ragazzo ci è racchiuso tutto ciò che ami e odi di più.

Assomiglia così tanto a Dave che la prima volta che lo hai visto pensavi fosse lui, ma quando hai scorto gli occhi ti sei reso conto quanto ci fosse anche di Talia nei suoi lineamenti.

E l’hai odiato, perché inconsapevolmente, ti ha tolto la possibilità di rincominciare dopo aver rimesso insieme i pezzi che dopo Claudia. Perché non vorresti continuare a ricordare un altro pezzo della tua vita che è andato in frantumi e che continuerai a sognare senza mai avere la possibilità di avere o vedere realmente.

Di David Hale rimane solo una tomba vuota nel cimitero di Beacon Hills, di fianco a quella di tutti i suoi familiari.

 

Ed ora Derek  è qui davanti a te, con lo sguardo fermo di chi ha visto troppo e perso troppo ti chiedi se sia giusto provare tutto questo risentimento verso un ragazzo, _un uomo_ , che sta proteggendo tuo figlio da nemmeno vuoi sapere cosa e _lo sta amando_ , sopra ogni previsione cosciente o scettica.

 

Non ti chiede se c’è qualcosa che non va ma lo ha sentito e le spalle si sono impercettibilmente contratte, come se anche lui stesse provando lo stesso dolore che sembra alleviarsi quando Stiles gli passa le mani sulle spalle.

Si volta verso di lui e gli concede un minuscolo sorriso, di quelli che sei certo, dedica a pochi fortunati.

 

Pochi minuti dopo escono e sono così patetici che vorresti ridere, perché hanno la capacità di litigare anche per chi deve guidare, ma l’unica cosa che fai è prendere in mano la foto che vi ritrae insieme, _tu, Claudia e Dave_ e concederti un altro bicchiere per affogare in tutto ciò che hai perso e tuo figlio sembra aver ritrovato.

 

 


End file.
